


Powder and Wine

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: A day in the life of living with your best friend TJ





	Powder and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hey, I was wondering if you could right a Tj and Female reader fic where he’s been clean few years and they are really good friends and have an apartment together. - @rikersgirl22

Living with TJ was the best and worst thing about your life.

Pros included late-night movie marathons, your best friend constantly with you, making random crap for dinner and hoping for the best and eventually just ordering take out.

However, cons included, your best friend _constantly_ around you. You were a sociable person and TJ was your best friend, but sometimes you liked your own space. The toilet seat got left up, random socks around the apartment, never having enough milk because _someone_ used it all with the cereal.

Cons also included coming home to find white powder on the kitchen counter, an open and half drunk bottle of wine and TJ nowhere to be seen. “TJ,” you screamed, beginning to look through all the room in your apartment. Why was this place suddenly so big?

Your heart was racing, TJ had been clean for years, why now would he relapse. Your mind was running through the worst case scenarios of what could have happened and where he could be because he was certainly not in the apartment.

Just as you were about to call up his family TJ sauntered through the door of the apartment like nothing was wrong. “Oh my god are you okay?” you sighed in relief and rushed over to him, tears fresh in your eyes.

TJ saw the state you were in and frowned in concern, his hand automatically going to you arms to steady you. “Yeah I’m fine, are you?”

He was fine. He was fine. He was fine.

You hit him hard in the chest, “You’re fine?” you asked, now angry, “Fine you say? What the hell TJ why are you lying to me? You expect me to just come home to find you not here and blatant evidence of what you’ve done,” you gestured to the kitchen, “And you have the audacity to tell me you’re fine?” you screamed.

TJ looked over to the kitchen and a look of dawning realisation settled over his features, “Oh,” he said quietly.

“Yeah ‘oh’,” you said, your anger beginning to ebb away, “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me that something was wrong?”

TJ started laughing quietly to himself and pulled away from you. You huffed, “TJ I’m serious, if something is wrong you can tell me.”

TJ shook his head with a wide smile and turned back to you, “You thought I relapsed?”

You looked over at him and furrowed your eyebrows, “But,” you gestured to the wide and powder on the kitchen.

“This,” TJ ran his finger through the powder, “Is baking powder. And yes that is wine, but I didn’t drink it.”

“Then why is it half empty?” you asked dryly.

TJ sighed, “I used it for this,” he said and opened the oven and pulled out a cake.

“A…cake?” you asked very confused.

“I was out of town for your birthday last weekend so I made this cake as a makeup celebration. I didn’t get a chance to clean up properly and you came home early, I was downstairs asking if the neighbours had any icing sugar - they didn’t by the way- because I wanted to make this special,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh,” you said at a loss for words.

“Yeah ‘oh’,” TJ repeated your words with a shit eating grin, “So quick to judge,” he teased and you blushed.

“How long will the cake take to cool?” you asked eagerly coming over to help TJ put it on a cooling rack.

“Not long,” TJ smiled at you. “Did you really think that I relapsed?” he asked softly.

You shrugged a little not making eye contact, “I panicked, I got worried about you. It’s not that I don’t trust you.”

“I know,” TJ said and you looked up, “I like that you care,” he smiled.

“I like that you make me cake,” you retorted.

TJ chuckled, “I’m glad. Go choose a movie to watch, I’ll cut the cake.”

You smiled at him and went to choose a movie. Cons of living with TJ: freak outs that he relapsed; Pros of living with TJ: turns out he didn’t and he just was making you cake. 


End file.
